This invention relates to four wheel drive vehicles and particularly, though not exclusively, to agricultural tractors.
With the increasing requirement to use agricultural tractors for longer distances on public road, either as towing vehicles or simply to drive between the farm and the fields on the modern, larger farm, it is becoming increasingly more important for such tractors to be able to reach higher road speeds to cut down travelling times and also reduce inconvenience to other road users caught behind slow-moving vehicles.
With tractors now capable of speeds in excess of 30 km/hr the relatively simple braking systems which have hitherto been accepted as adequate are now no longer so and there is an increasing requirement to provide improved braking and deceleration of these vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a braking facility for a four wheel drive vehicle which is connected to all four wheels and which can be actuated by two independent means.